The Memory Of Us -TaoRis-
by ShafaRD
Summary: Biarkann ceritanya berjalan... Dan kita lihat hari esok... Bisakah dia mengingatnya? Bisakah dia mengulangnya? Bisakah dia menutup lukanya? Hanya Tuhan yang tau...
1. Chapter 1

The Memory Of Us

[Part 1 : Ni hao ma... gege?]

Author: anamnesis

Main cast: TaoRis

Other cast: EXO Members

Genre: bromance, angst, life, dll.

Rating : Not detected kawan, silahkan tentukan setelah membaca ff ini '-')b

Legth: series

**Recommended Song : Annabel - Anamnesis **

**CAUTION! BROMANCE / YAOI / BOYxBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**THE COVER IS NOT MINE! TAKE WITH FULL CREDIT!**

_The Memory Of Us _

"_Gege! Huaaaaa!" teriak seorang bocah berambut hitam. _

"_W-waeyo?" tanya temannya, ia bocah yang dipanggil 'gege' itu. _

"_K-kaki! A-appo..." keluh si bocah berambut hitam sambil menunjuk kakinya yang sedikit berdarah. _

"_Kamu main apa sih hah? Bisa seperti ini?" tanya si bocah yang satunya lagi. Ia memperhatikan luka si bocah berambut hitam itu dengan saksama. _

_Bocah berambut hitam hanya menggeleng sambil menahan tangis. Walaupun satu atau dua bulir air mata sudah melewati pipi mulusnya. Bocah yang dipanggil 'gege' itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaki yang terluka itu, lalu mengemutnya pelan. _

"_A-aaa... G-gege..." bocah berambut hitam ini tertunduk. Melihat gegenya yang berusaha menghentikan darah dari kakinya. _

"_S-sudah gege... aku baik-baik saja..." ujar si bocah berambut hitam sambil mengelus rambut blonde gegenya. _

_Gegenya itu melihat ke arah si bocah berambut hitam. Lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengusap bulir air mata dari pipi si bocah berambut hitam. _

"_Jangan menangis lagi... Tao..." _

_The Memory Of Us _

"AAAH!" suara teriakan itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Pecah menjadi beberapa suara. Lalu sesaat, hening... Tidak ada suara.

"A-apa... Ah, sial..." dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sesekali mengusap rambutnya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu loncat dari tempat tidurnya, memakai sandal tidurnya, dan berjalan gontai menuju lantai bawah. Dengan mata yang masih setengah blur, ia mengambil gelas kaca dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Seteguk demi seteguk hingga air di dalam gelas tersebut habis.

"A-aku, kenapa aku bermimpi itu lagi...?" ia bergumam.

"Kenapa dia muncul kembali? A-aku.. Kenapa dia kembali muncul di dalam bayanganku...? kenapa?"

Sesaat hening. Tanpa suara. Hanya suara binatang malam yang terdengar di telinganya. Ia memainkan jemarinya pada mulut gelas. Emosinya mulai tidak terkendali. Ia menekan kuat-kuat gelas kaca tersebut dan...

PRANGGG!

Gelas kaca tersebut pecah di tangannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan darah yang mengalir begitu deras dan pecahan kaca yang menancap di kulitnya. Laki-laki itu menangis, badannya mulai bergetar hebat. Emosinya lepas begitu saja.

"A-aku... Aku... Gege..."

_The Memory Of Us _

"Huang Zi Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Bodoh sekali! Lihat tanganmu!" bentak Chen saat mengobati luka pada tangan Tao.

"Kau mau mati hah?! Keterlaluan sekali kau!" bentak Chen semakin keras.

Tao hanya tertunduk, diam tanpa sedikitpun bergeming. Ini memang salahnya, dia yang memecahkan gelas kaca kemarin malam.

"Duibuqi Chen gege... Duibuqi..." ujar Tao pelan.

"Kau mau mati?! Kau pikir kamu itu apa hah?! Lihat!? Lukamu sangat dalam! Kamu pikir gege tidak khawatir?!"

"D-duibuqi..." Tao mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"_Jangan menangis lagi... Tao..."_

"D-d-duibuqi..."

Chen menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao. Dia kini menangis dalam diam. Sedikit sesenggukan tapi tanpa suara. Chen menghela nafas panjang. Sebagai kakak dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat adiknya menangis.

"Sudahlah Tao..." Chen menepuk pundah Tao pelan.

"D-d-d-dui.. b-b-buqi..." Tao mulai menangis dengan suara. Ia sesekali mengusap air matanya.

Chen mengangkat wajah Tao agar ia bisa melihatnya. Ia melihat dalam-dalam mata Tao yang menurutnya indah jika sedang menangis. Ah, mata Tao selalu indah. Kapanpun ia berkedip. Chen mengusap air matanya dan mengembangkan senyum yang paling manis.

"Jangan menangis lagi... Tao..."

DEG!

"_Jangan menangis lagi... Tao..." _

DEG!

"_Jangan menangis lagi..." _

DEG!

"_... Tao..." _

DEG!

"_Jangan menangis lagi... Tao..."_

"URGHHH... HWAAAAAAAAAA!"

"T-TAOOO...!"

_The Memory Of Us _

"_Tao, kau tau tidak...?" tanya gegenya pelan. _

_Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik gegenya. Dia menatapnya dalam-dalam, seperti bertanya ada-apa-gege. _

"_Hahaha, coba kau lihat ke arah langit..." ujar gegenya sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. _

_Tao segera mendongak dan melihat ke arah langit malam. Matanya yang agak sipit sekarang terbuka. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' melihat indahnya langit malam. _

"_Bagaimana? Indah?" tanya gegenya. _

_Tao hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang dihujani bintang-bintang. _

"_Apa yang kamu rasakan?" tanya gegenya lagi. _

"_Apa yang kamu rasakan, melihat bintang sebanyak itu?" _

_Tao tertegun sebentar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, mungkin dia berpikir jawaban apa yang tepat. Dia menoleh ke arah gegenya. Dan begitupun gegenya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Memberikan sinyal satu sama lain, menggali dalam-dalam tatapan mereka, dan berusaha membaca isi hati masing-masing. _

"_Mmm, bahagia..." jawab Tao setelah beberapa menit mereka dipeluk oleh kesunyian. _

"_Begitupun juga gege Tao..." gegenya mengelus rambut hitam Tao. _

"_Begitupun yang gege rasakan, jika gege di dekatmu..." _

_DEG! _

_Semuanya terasa berhenti. Waktu terasa lambat. Semuanya lalu lalang dengan sangat lambat. Angin seperti tidak berhembus lagi. _

"_G-gege.. A-aku..." Tao gugup ketika gegenya menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, tapi itu sulit. _

_Gegenya mengembangkan senyuman kecil. Ia biarkan sesaat laki-laki di depannya itu terdiam. Tangannya tetap mengelus rambut Tao. Sesekali mengelus pipinya yang mulus. _

"_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu... Tidak akan pernah..." _

_The Memory Of Us _

Tao POV

"Tao?" sepertinya seseorang memanggilku.

"Tao? Tao? Kita sudah sampai..."

"E-eh!"

"Kamu kenapa eoh? Ayo cepat, nanti kamu terlambat masuk sekolah Tao!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sepertinya tadi aku melamun. Ah lupakan, aku harus segera ke kelas. Aku segera loncat dari mobil dan berlari menuju sekolah.

"NANTI SORE GEGE JEMPUUUT!" teriak Chen gege.

Aku terus berlari menuju sekolah. Aku tidak mau mati dibunuh dengan hukum-hukuman gila yang diberikan guru killer. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran guru killer. Terima kasih dengan semua hukuman itu, terima kasih.

BRAAAK!

Semua mata menuju padaku sekarang. Keringatku mulai membahasi seragam yang aku gunakan. Badanku mulai tegang. Atau mungkin kalian bisa bilang, aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

TUK... TUK... TUK..

Suara penggaris kayu kini menggema ke seluruh ruangan kelas. Seseorang dengan badan yang mungkin lebih pendek dariku kini berdiri, menatapku dengan tajam. Aku hanya bisa diam tertunduk.

"Duibuqi..." akhirnya aku angkat bicara.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia membetulkan kaca matanya yang agak sedikit turun. Penggaris kayu yang ia pegang, ditaruh di atas meja.

"Kau sudah 3 kali terlambat dalam pelajaranku, Huang Zi Tao..." ujar laki-laki itu.

"Duibuqi..."

"Mau tidak mau, sepulang sekolah kau harus ke ruangan bapak dulu. Sebenarnya, bapak sangat kecewa... kau pasti tau itu kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Segera aku pergi ke tempatku duduk. Ya, aku malu karena seluruh mata tertuju padaku. Seperti memberi isyarat bahwa kau-ini-kenapa? Hah...

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjutkan lagi..."

_The Memory Of Us _

"_Tao, gege boleh tanya tidak?" tanya gegenya. _

_Tao menoleh lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. Tao menatap wajah gegenya yang sangat tampan. _

"_Nanti kalau kau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" _

"_Aaaah! Aku ingin menjadi rapper yang terkenal!" _

_Gegenya tertawa mendengar jawaban Tao. Tao memperhatikan gegenya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendengus kesal. _

"_Kok ketawa?!" tegas Tao. _

_Gegenya berhenti tertawa. Ia menoleh dan melihat Tao yang sedang mempout bibirnya. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu merangkul Tao dengan sayang. Berusaha membuat Tao hangat karena angin berhembus cukup kencang. _

"_Aniya, Tao... Gege suka cita-citamu..." _

"_Benarkah? Tapi... Tadi kenapa gege tertawa?" _

"_Hahaha, kau marah ya? Aniya, hanya bercanda saja..." ujar gegenya sambil mencubit pipi chubby Tao. _

_Gegenya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar. Membiarkan matahari sore terbenam. Detik demi detik ia biarkan hening. Ia biarkan Tao menikmati rangkulannya. Membiarkan angin mengusak rambutnya yang blonde. Ia biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan lambat. _

"_Gege..." _

"_Hm? Waeyo panda?" _

"_Waktu itu gege... Janjikan tidak akan meninggalkan Tao?" tanya Tao sambil tertunduk. _

_Gegenya tertegun lalu tersenyum tipis. _

"_Janji, gege tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, tidak akan..." _

_Mata Tao berbinar-binar. Menyatakan kebahagiaannya. Lalu tanpa sadar ia sudah memeluk gegenya dengan sangat erat. Gegenya membiarkan Tao tetap di dalam dekapannya. _

"_Gege tidak akan melepaskanmu.. Sampai kapanpun... Tidak akan pernah..." _

_The Memory Of Us _

KRIIIIING!

"Ah, terima kasih songsaenim. Maaf atas kesalahan adikku pagi tadi."

Aku sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Chen gege dengan songsaenim. Sepertinya aku harus siap-siap di marahi Chen gege.

CKLEK!

"Selamat sore..." ujar Chen gege sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. Kini pandangannya tertuju padaku. Tajam, sangat tajam.

"D-duibu-."

"Lupakan, lebih baik kita berangkat menuju tempat kerjamu."

"Tapi gege.. a-aku..."

"Sudah Tao, kita harus pergi. Kajja."

Chen gege segera meninggalkanku di belakang. Langkahnya sangat cepat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menyusulnya.

_The Memory Of Us _

"Selamat sore Tao..." sapa Suho gege. Dia pemilik restoran tempat aku bekerja.

Aku dan Chen gege sudah lama terpisah dari orang tua. Kami saling membantu untuk mencukupi semua kebutuhan hidup. Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul. Ya walaupun hanya rumah kecil, tapi Chen gege bisa membuatnya menjadi rumah yang sangat nyaman untuk di tinggali. Chen dan aku bekerja sampingan. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran sekaligus guru wushu di sekolah dasar karena kebetulan aku memiliki kelebihan yaitu wushu.

"Selamat sore, Suho gege." ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"Hahaha, jangan terlalu formal. Cepat berganti baju Tao."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanya mengerti. Segera aku berganti baju seragamku dengan seragam pelayan. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu nyaman dengan pakaian ini, ya tapi mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya kan?

CLING!

Bel restoran tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Aku kaget karena biasanya restoran masih sepi pengunjung. Mungkin hanya beberapa pengunjung yanh datang. Biasanya, restoran ini akan ramai pada jam makan malam hingga tengah malam.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanyaku yang dengan cepat menuju meja pengunjung.

Laki-laki yang aku layani ini mendongak untuk melihat wajahku. Tiba-tiba saja semua terasa berhenti. Detak jantungku tidak karuan, emosiku terasa ingin lepas, dadaku sangat sesak. Kenapa...

"Maaf, mmm... aku mau pesan..."

"Gege..."

"E-eh? Maaf... a-aku..."

"G-gege... Gege..."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? A-aku bukan..."

"Ni hao ma... gege?"

-TBC-

Sekian terima kasih kawan-kawan yang baca FF gue. Aoksaoks.

Maaf ya kalo acak-acakan, atulah -_-v baru sih jadi agak berantakan gimana gitu~ aduh ancurlah udah gak kaya efef lagi ==a

Maaf juga kalo typo(s)~! Typo itu kece dan manusiawi kok beb '-')/

Need review nih guys, boleh kritik saran apa aja diterima dengan lapangan bola lah pokoknya XD dengan sangat sangat ikhlas~

**Xie Xie! *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

The Memory Of Us

[Part 2 : Blur]

Author: anamnesis

Main cast: TaoRis

Other cast: EXO Members

Genre: bromance, angst, life, dll.

Rating : Not detected kawan, silahkan tentukan setelah membaca ff ini '-')b

Legth: series

**Recommended Song : Annabel - Anamnesis**

**CAUTION! BROMANCE / YAOI / BOYxBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**THE COVER IS NOT MINE! TAKE WITH FULL CREDIT!**

_The Memory Of Us_

"_Jangan dekati Tao lagi!" teriak gegenya dengan keras. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk laki-laki di depannya. Dia kembali menghajar wajah itu. _

"_M-maaf kan kami!" seru laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah memelas. Memohon ampunan dari gegenya. _

"_Ingat, sekali lagi kamu mendekati Tao, akan kubunuh kau! Mengerti?!" tegas Kris sambil mengangkat kerah baju laki-laki tersebut. _

_Gegenya melepaskan eratannya dari kerah baju laki-laki itu dan membiarkan laki-laki itu berlari menjauh darinya. Nafasnya naik turun. Emosinya yang membeludak mulai mereda. Gegenya segera memutar badannya dan menemukan Tao sedang meringkuk ketakutan. _

"_Tao... Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya gegenya sambil menarik Tao kepelukannya. _

_Tao masih diam. Nafasnya naik turun, emosinya tak terkendali, air matanya masih membasahi pipi mulusnya. _

"_Semuanya baik-baik saja... tenanglah..." _

"_T-tapi..." _

"_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja aku janji padamu..." _

_Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menggigiti kukunya frustasi. Dengan apa yang ia lihat, antara percaya atau tidak percaya, ia masih belum menerimanya. _

"_Wajah gege..." gumam Tao sambil mengelus luka lebam akibat keributan tadi. _

"_Hahaha, ini tidak ada apa-apanya denganmu Tao. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Walaupun hanya goresan tipis sekali pun..." _

_Tao tertegun sebentar. Lalu, air mata itu mulai membasahi pipinya lagi. Suara sesenggukan Tao menyeruak keseluruh jalan sempit tersebut. Hujan mulai turun perlahan-lahan, dan membasahi kedua laki-laki itu..._

_The Memory Of Us_

"Ni hao ma... gege?"

"E-eh? Siapa kamu? Apa yang kamu maksud, hah?"

Tao memandangi laki-laki itu dengan tatapan miris, antara ia sedih dan terharu karena bisa bertemu dengan gegenya yang hilang bertahun-tahun. Lalu, ia kembali menemukannya tapi dia tidak mengenali Tao sama sekali? Tragis.

"A-aku Huang Zi Tao... Tao, tidak ingat?" tanya Tao memastikan. Semoga dia bisa mengenali Tao.

"Siapa Tao?! Aku tidak mengenalinya!" tegas laki-laki itu dengan suara yang sangat keras. Sehingga seluruh pengunjung memerhatikan mereka.

"A-aku... T-Tao... Huang Zi Tao! HUANG ZI TAO, KRIS GEGE!" teriak Tao frustasi.

Laki-laki yang Tao panggil "Kris gege" itu tertegun. Ia melihat Tao menangis, tapi Tao segera menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. Kedua mata itu kembali bertemu dan saling bertatapan. Semuanya hening, membisu. Tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari keduanya maupun pengunjung.

"Aku, a-a-aku pandamu... Apakah kau tidak ingat sama sekali? I-ini aku, Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Tidak ingat?" ujar Tao pelan.

Miris. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Cukup.

"Hah... Tega sekali... Harusnya kau bilang iya... Kenapa kau menjawab tidak? Kenapa? Bodoh..." Tao mulai sesenggukan. Ia dekap daftar menu yang dia bawa.

"Aku benar-benar ti-..."

BRAAAK!

"DIAM! JANGAN BICARA! TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Suara teriakan Tao yang terdengar frustasi menggema keseluruh ruangan. Kris menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak berani bertindak macam-macam, karena laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Siapa dia? Masa lalunya?

"K-KAU! YA KAU! WU YI FAN! KEVIN WU..."

"KRIS! YA, KAU! KAU PASTI ORANG ITU... K-K-KAU, TEGA SEKALI... MENINGGALKANKU DENGAN JANJI-JANJIMU ITU! KEPARAT!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG KEPARAT?!" Kris berteriak lebih keras dari Tao. Dan sekali lagi, Tao menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Bertanda bahwa Kris harus diam.

"Tidak kau tau... Aku mencarimu pontang-panting... Menangisimu , meneriakkan namamu... Tidak tahukah kau betapa frustasinya aku? Aku gila mencarimu, bodoh. Aku gila. Aku gila mencari laki-laki yang mungkin tidak bisa aku temukan lagi. Aku putus asa. Aku bingung. Dan sampai akhirnya..."

BRAAAK!

"AKU MENEMUKANMU DI SINI! TAPI K-KAU! KAU TIDAK MENGINGAT DIRIKU SAMA SEKALI?! KAU MELUPAKANKU?! DENGAN MUDAHNYA?! SEMENTARA AKU! LIHAT AKU! AKU MENCARIMU, BODOH! KAU MENINGGALKANKU DENGAN SELURUH JANJIMU! BAHWA KAU AKAN MENJAGAKU DAN TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU SAMPAI KAPANPUN! TAPI MANA JANJIMU?! KAU MENINGGALKANKU!"

Kris diam mendengar seluruh kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Tao. Ia melihat Tao dengan tatapan... entah. Tidak bisa terbaca. Kris biarkan Tao menangis sesenggukan. Sementara pengunjung lain masih diam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"_Siapa kau...?" _

"Bertahun-tahun... Tuhan... K-kenapa, k-kau tega sekali melakukan ini padaku? Dimana janji yang kau katakan? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku kesepian? Aku bingung, aku putus asa! Kau pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, m-mengucapkan kata perpisahan saja tidak... Huang Z-Zi Tao, Tao. Pandamu, _didi_-mu... ingatkah?"

DEG!

"_Pandamu, didi-mu..." _

DEG!

_Di di..._

"T-Tao..." gumam Kris sambil memejamkan matanya. Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia perhatikan Kris yang seperti kehilangan kesadarannya.

"T-Tao... H-Huang Z-Zi Tao..."

Kris mulai tidak seimbang. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, matanya terpejam, dan tubuhnya mulai bergerak tidak beraturan sampai akhirnya...

"T-Tao..."

BRAAAG!

"_G-Gege... Gege! Sadarlah!" _

"Huang Zi Tao..."

"_Gege! Sadarlah! Gege! KRIS GEGE!" _

_The Memory Of Us _

Kris POV

"_Aku, a-a-aku pandamu... Apakah kau tidak ingat sama sekali? I-ini aku, Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Tidak ingat?" _

Argh...

"_Tidak kau tau... Aku mencarimu pontang-panting... Menangisimu , meneriakkan namamu... Tidak tahukah kau betapa frustasinya aku? Aku gila mencarimu, bodoh. Aku gila. Aku gila mencari laki-laki yang mungkin tidak bisa aku temukan lagi. Aku putus asa. Aku bingung. Dan sampai akhirnya..." _

Urgh...

"_AKU MENEMUKANMU DI SINI! TAPI K-KAU! KAU TIDAK MENGINGAT DIRIKU SAMA SEKALI?! KAU MELUPAKANKU?! DENGAN MUDAHNYA?! SEMENTARA AKU! LIHAT AKU! AKU MENCARIMU, BODOH! KAU MENINGGALKANKU DENGAN SELURUH JANJIMU! BAHWA KAU AKAN MENJAGAKU DAN TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU SAMPAI KAPANPUN! TAPI MANA JANJIMU?! KAU MENINGGALKANKU!" _

"AAAAH!" teriakku menggema keseluruh ruangan. Tidak jelas dimana aku berada sekarang, tapi aku bisa melihat sedikit siluet cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Kris gege, sudah sadar?!" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak memanggilku. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Masih belum jelas siapa tadi yang meneriakkan namaku. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali sampai sedikit demi sedikit sosok itu terlihat dengan jelas. Ternyata bocah itu...

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." ujar Tao sambil mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air putih. Dia berikan padaku dan aku segera menerimanya.

"Xiexie," aku berterima kasih lalu meneguk air tersebut sampai habis.

Tao memperhatikanku dengan saksama dan tentu saja aku menyadarinya. Aku menaruh gelas kosong tersebut pada nampan tepat pada meja di sebelah kasur yang aku tiduri. Mataku mulai menerawang tempat apa ini? Rumah sakit? Bodoh sekali, mana ada rumah sakit yang kamar pasiennya memiliki meja belajar dan poster? Kamarku? Tidak.

"Ini dimana? Kamarmu?" tanyaku 'dingin' pada Tao.

Tao yang sedang sibuk membereskan sebuah meja tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Mengangguk saja tidak, dia malah diam dan fokus.

"Aku bertanya padamu."

Tao melemparkan salah satu buku komiknya dan ia menoleh padaku. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan ditambah ia memiliki kantung mata, sangat mengerikan.

"Bisakah tanpa bertanya kau sudah tau tempat apa ini? Ya! Ini kamarku! Kau puas?!"

"Sudah cukup untukku mendengarnya. Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Kau berdiri tidak jauh dariku, jadi aku bisa mendengarmu."

Tao hanya diam dan kembali membereskan mejanya. Aku kembali melihat seluruh kamarnya. Cat kamarnya berwarna putih, meja belajarnya agak sedikit berantakan, dan ada beberapa foto-foto dan sticky notes yang di tempel di sana. Dan, ada satu yang menarik perhatianku. Box apa itu? Music box? Lucu sekali.

Aku segera beranjak turun dari kasur Tao. Tanpa segan-segan, aku membuka box tersebut dan alunan musik merdu mulai terdengar.

"Itu hadiahmu untukku saat aku ulang tahun yang ke-8 tahun. Tapi di hari itulah kau meninggalkanku." Tao tetap fokus pada pekerjaanya. "Semakin aku ingin memusnahkan benda itu, semakin hatiku tertusuk olehnya."

"Kau tidak bisa memusnahkan ini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu bagian dari kenanganku. Masa lalu, kehidupanku, tentangku. Sekalipun benda itu berdebu, usang, dan tidak bisa terpakai lagi... Aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun membuangnya apa lagi memusnahkannya."

Alunan musik dari music box itu berhenti. Aku rasakan hawa dingin menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhku. Hatiku berdebar sangat kencang dan aku bisa rasakan, kegiatan Tao pun berhenti. Hening. Kemudian hening.

"Sekalipun kau tidak bisa mengingat siapa diriku, sekalipun kau menggoreskan tinta luka di masa laluku, sekalipun kau meninggalkan janjimu yang tak pernah terpenuhi itu... Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu. Sama seperti music box itu, sama sekali tidak bisa aku musnahkan... Karena benda itulah separuh dari dirimu dan dirimu tidak bisa aku musnahkan dari hidupku, tidak akan..."

Tao meraba foto-foto dan sticky notes yang menempal pada dinding meja belajarnya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat satu persatu foto-foto yang agak usang itu.

"Kau ingat, di saat pesta ulang tahunmu? Aku terjatuh dan terperosok masuk ke dalam mangkuk besar berisi sirup hingga seluruh tubuhku lengket. Dan kau tau? Kau orang pertama yang membantuku. Hahaha, lucu sekali..." ujar Tao bernostalgia dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Dan kau ingat? Aku menangis ketika wajahmu babak belur karena dipukuli oleh preman-preman. Wajahmu lebam dan biru semua. Suara tangisanku sangat keras, dan aku baru bisa berhenti menangis ketika kau memelukku. Dan hanya itu, hanya pelukanmu yang membuatku berhenti menangis..."

Aku bisa lihat sebulir air mata melewati pipi mulus Tao. Senyuman hambar mengembang pada bibir tipisnya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Hm?" tanyaku pelan tapi tetap 'dingin'.

"Aku normal, bodoh. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis?" dia malah balik bertanya. Bocah itu menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Rasanya aneh aku melihatmu menangis."

Tao menoleh dan kembali melihatku dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak bisa aku baca arti dari tatapan itu. Antara benci, marah, bahagia, atau dendam? Entahlah. Tapi, tatapannya sangat mengerikan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Ini mataku, memang berhak bagimu untuk mengatur hidupku?"

Tsk, keras kepala sekali dia.

"Tapi itu mengerikan."

"Maumu apa? Cih."

Aku mendekat padanya dan semakin mendekat untuk menggapai poni rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Lalu aku rapihkan poni itu agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan, dia sangat cantik. Matanya berkilauan ketika menangis.

"Kau, cantik..." tiba-tiba kata itu terlontar dari mulutku.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Tao yang sedikit kebingungan.

"E-eh? Aniya. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah aku mau beristirahat." Gumamku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan itu.

"Tidak tau sopan santun, sama seperti dulu."

Aku sebenernya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Tao tadi, tapi aku diam saja dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku dan berusaha untuk tidur.

_The Memory Of Us _

"_Kris gege, kau baik-baik saja?! W-wajahmu..." _

"_Pandamu, didi-mu..." _

"_Jangan menangis lagi..." _

DEG!

"Ashh... Ya ampun, sial..." gumam Kris pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu pandangannya mulai menerawang sekitar.

"Aku masih di sini, aku pikir aku sudah mati..."

Kris segera meloncat turun dari kasur Tao dan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Tao. Ia membuka pintunya dan sedikit mengintip untuk melihat ke luar. Tanpa ragu, ia berjalan ke bawah dan mendengar suara televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Tao?" Kris segera menghampiri asal suara tersebut dan melihat seorang laki-laki sedang duduk manis melihat acara televisi.

Ketika ia menyadari kedatangan Kris, ia menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis pada Kris. Kris hanya membalas tersenyum lalu laki-laki yang sedang menonton itu kembali fokus pada televisi dan kudapannya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Kris perlahan.

"Kim Jong Dae, Chen. Aku adalah kakak Tao. Kau pasti Kris kan? Aku tau dari Tao. Dia sedang mengajar wushu di sekolah dasar. Lebih baik kau makan, ada makanan di meja makan. Dan oh, sehabis itu jangan lupa di cuci sendiri..." Chen membalikan badannya untuk sedikit melihat Kris. "Dan, kata Tao... Kau harus mandi karna katanya badanmu bau. Lebih tepatnya bau kerbau."

Kris terbelalak mendengar pesan dari Tao. Bau kerbau? Kurang ajar. Tapi, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menggerutu karna perutnya sudah berteriak meminta makanan. Kris dengan cepat melesat menuju meja makan dan tak tanggung-tanggung melahap habis makannya.

Selesai mencuci piring, ia mandi untuk menyelesaikan bau kerbaunya (yang dikatakan Tao kepada Chen) dan Kris ingin segera kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Oh ya, by the way, gunakan baju Tao yang sudah aku sediakan di kamar mandi!" teriak Chen yang berhasil di dengar oleh Kris.

_Beberapa menit kemudian... _

"Sudah selesai? Bagus." gumam Chen seusai Kris berganti baju.

"Hey, Kris..."

Kris tidak menoleh sama sekali. Bergerak saja tidak. Chen menghela nafas pelan lalu ia mematikan televisi. Chen mendekat kepada Kris hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Pada saat itu, Tao seperti bocah yang kehilangan masa depannya. Kalau aku boleh bilang, masa depan suram. Dia terlihat frustasi saat orang tua kami meninggalkan kami sendirian, padahal umur kami masih sangat belia..." Chen mulai bercerita.

"Lalu, kau datang di antara kami. Kau datang dan pada saat itu kau langsung mendekati Tao lalu berteman dengannya. Ketika itu juga, semua pernyataanku tentang Tao dengan masa depannya yang suram seketika runtuh ketika melihatmu Kris. Aku melihat setitik harapan untuk Tao. Untuk melepaskan Tao dari kesedihan dan kehilangannya. Tuhan, terima kasih kau memberikan seorang Kris pada saat itu..."

Kris menoleh dan melihat Chen yang sedang tertunduk sambil meremas-remas sebotol soda yang ia minum.

"Bertahun-tahun kau bersamanya, bersama Tao dan aku semakin bersyukur karena Tao tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan sangat tangguh. Tidak dihantui bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang cukup membakar secarik kertas tentang kehidupannya yang harusnya di situ tertuliskan kebahagian dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Tapi, harapanku kembali runtuh. Hancur berantakan..."

Kris menelan ludahnya. Nafasnya sangat sesak ketika mendengar cerita itu. Bahkan sulit untuknya menelan salivanya.

"Kau pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Tao. Memberikan sepucuk surat saja tidak. Sejak saat itu, Tao kembali terlihat sangat frustasi dan tertekan. Untuk ketiga kalinya, ia kehilangan orang yang dia sangat sayangi. Salah, tidak semua harapanku runtuh. Dia semakin tangguh, kuat, dan berusaha. Dia berusaha mencarimu, kau tau itu? Kemana pun, dia terus bertanya pada semua orang. Ketika dia tidak bisa menemukanmu, esoknya dia akan terbangun dan kembali mencari sosokmu, Kris. Ada air mata, itu pasti. Kadang Tao putus asa, tapi ia sadar satu hal dan itu memberikanku sebuah pelajaran..."

"Waktu itu dia bilang "Berusahalah, maka suatu keajaiban akan datang padamu. Berlarilah, jangan lihat ke belakang." itu melekat pada pikiranku. Dan kau tau maksudnya? Berusaha, ketika kau berusaha, jangan takut mengulangnya lagi dan lagi. Kesalahan membawa secercah harapan baru yang lebih baik. Dan tunggulah keajaiban datang padamu. Berlarilah, jangan pernah lihat kebelakang. Ke depan bukan kembali ke masa lalu, bukan mengulang yang sudah hangus. Bukan mengulang abu, tapi kau harus mengulang menuliskan semuanya dari awal. Menyusun semuanya lagi."

"Dan lihat, usahanya... semuanya yang ia lakukan untukmu... kini ia menemukan sosokmu kembali. Tapi apa yang kau berikan pada Tao, pada adik kesayanganku...? Apa?"

KRETEK...

Bunyi botol soda yang Chen remas semakin terdengar, dan suara tangisan mulai menusuk indra pendengaran Kris. Seperti sebuah paduan suara yang kacau.

"Kau menyakitinya. Kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Tidak sama sekali? Keterlaluan kau..." Chen melempar botol soda itu tepat di wajah Kris.

"Tao selalu merindukanmu, menangisimu, mencarimu. Tapi kau? Huh, bodoh sekali aku. Kau mengingat namanya saja tidak..."

Kris hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua perkataan yang tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulut Chen. Benar apa yang Chen katakan padanya, semuanya adalah fakta yang tidak dapat dia pungkiri lagi.

"Lupakan..." Chen segera beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri lalu naik ke atas.

Kris yang merasa pusing memilih untuk duduk dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing itu, namun tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingat semuanya tentangku, tidak perlu..."

"Tao?"

Berdirilah laki-laki bermata panda di sudut ruangan. Sedari tadi Tao mendengar percakapan tersebut. Ia mendengarnya dari awal. Terlihat, matanya sembab dan pipinya merah. Tao memberikan sebuah senyuman hambar dan tatapan hangat kepada Kris, walaupun satu atau dua bulir air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Cukup untukku bertemu denganmu, tidak penting soal masa lalu... Tidak penting..." ujar Tao sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Tao, sudah jangan menangis..."

"Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan mengingat apapun kan? Apa lagi soalku... Tidak akan mengingatnya. Jadi itu semua tidak penting..."

Kris tertunduk mendengar perkataan itu. Ya, mungkin saja ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Soal masa lalunya dengan Tao, siapa itu Tao, dan kenapa ada nama Tao dalam kehidupannya. Mungkin selamanya ia tidak akan bisa mengingat Tao.

"Katakan padaku, bisakah kau mengingatku?" tanya Tao terisak.

Dan kau tau apa jawaban Kris? Ya, dia menjawab 'tidak' atas pertanyaan Tao itu. Dia tau, jawabannya itu sangat sangat salah.

Tao terisak mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Kris tidak akan pernah mengingatnya. Mengingat masa lalu yang berhasil dirajut bersama. Dia biarkan bulir air matanya membanjiri pipinya, sementara Kris tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Semuanya terasa blur... buram dan usang... semuanya buram... sia-sia...

-TBC-

Hwa, akhirnya jadi deh! Mian kalo ada typo yaah~~

Need review nih, kasih review dooong :3


End file.
